Touhou vs. Capcom/Cammy
Bio Cammy White is an operative of the British Special Forces Group, Delta Red. Before that, Cammy served in the criminal organization Shadaloo as a doll codenamed Killer Bee. She was sent to assassinate Dhalsim, but Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to cleanse her of her negative energy. After fighting against Shadaloo, Cammy joined Delta Red and has become good friends with Interpol Officer Chun Li. Movelist Skill Cards *Spiral Arrow: Cammy's forward offensive attack, causes her to lunge forward, feet first, while spinning. Distance she travels depends on the button pushed. *Spin Knuckle: Cammy hops forward and does a backhand attack. Distance she travels depends on the strength of the punch button. *Cannon Spike: Cammy's anti-air move causes her to quickly kick one leg upward into the air, twisting her body and flipping backward, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move completes. *Cannon Revenge: Cammy enters a counter pose. When hit by a physical move Cammy will counter attack. *Air Spiral Arrow: An airborne version of Cammy's Spiral Arrow attack. *Hooligan Combo: Cammy jumps towards the opponent while spinning in the air. Her actions during this attack depends on the inputs of a button. **Light or Medium: If Cammy is nowhere near the opponent it will simply cancel the spin. **Light or Medium: When Cammy is close she will grab her opponent. **Hard: Cammy performs a Cannon Strike. **No buttons inputted: Cammy performs a sweep as she lands. Spell Cards *Reverse Shaft Breaker: Cammy does a vertically executed Spiral Arrow. *Spin Drive Smasher: Cammy does a powerful, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow followed by a similarly powered Cannon Spike. Last Word *Gyro Drive Smasher: Cammy crouches low and then proceeds to perform a Spiral Arrow and "spin-a-roony" kick, and performs a Cannon Spike. If the Cannon Spike does not connect correctly, then the combo will end there; however, if it DOES connect correctly, Cammy will then leap into the air, grabbing her opponent by the collar or shoulders; as she reaches the peak of her jump upside-down, she will spin around, then fall, driving her foe into the ground while straddling them, performing a neckbreaker. Misc. *Battle Intro: Cammy flips on stage, then turns to her opponent and says "Target Acquired! Beginning Mission!" *Taunt: She does the cut throat sign and says "Exterminate...." *Victory Pose: She performs a couples of flips and says "Mission Complete!" Winning Quotes You must enjoy being beat! Let me remodel your face one more time! Oh, this is so stressful... where is a good cat when I need one? Skimpy?! There is nothing perverted about my uniform! Mission accomplished! I'd better inform the colonel... Vs. Self: That was a good training exercise. Thank you. Vs. Chun Li: Working together made it easy for me to study up on your moves. Sorry Chun Li, but this fight is mine. Vs. Guile and Spencer: Is it true that the US military doesn't let you take breaks for tea time? Vs. Ryu: Amazing, I can see why Chun-Li and Sakura are so fond of you. Vs. Ken: You will now pay the price for daring to defy me, worm! Vs. Sakura: Always happy to accept a challenge from you. Shall we fight again someday? Vs. Dan: Do people in Hong Kong actually find you entertaining? I can't stand you! Vs. Aya and Frank West: Sorry. I’ll be confiscating your camera over there. Vs. Dante: That’s what you get for leering at my legs! Vs. Morrigan: Huh? Chun Li never told me that she actually teamed up with you. How interesting. Vs. Felicia: Cat-women? Oh, you mean there are more like you?! Oh, please do tell me more! Vs. Tessa: Well, you seem to be a pretty curious girl. Ok, I think I might tell you what I remember when I was a Doll if you let me pet your cats. Vs. M. Bison: I'm not your doll any more, Bison! I'll make you pay for what you've done! Vs. Dr. Wily and Wesker: *sigh* Another evil overlord as if Bison wasn’t bad enough. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Miko, Futo, Byakuren, Ichirin and Iesua: Faith isn't enough to secure victory. You have to have your feet grounded in reality. Vs. Batsu: I’m impressed with your skills kid. You have potential to be a pro. BTW, tell Sakura I said hi. Vs. Phoenix Wright: I think I can handle this investigation without some lawyer who doesn’t know what he is doing, mucking things up. Vs. Yukari: Please tell me.....Where can I get a Catgirl like your friend there? Vs. Yuugi: No matter how much confidence you have in your strength, you'll never land one at that speed. Vs. Mamizou: That raccoon... No, never mind. Vs. Kaguya and Tenshi: You are completely ignorant of the world. I cannot even imagine your upbringing. Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Rumia, Wriggle, Medicine and Kogasa: Playtime is over, Child. Go home. Vs. Akuma: You're not human.....are you? Vs. Juri: Now you'll pay for every sin you've ever committed! Vs. Demitri and Anarkis: Sorry, but I'm not interested in becoming your servant. Been there, done that. Vs. Amaterasu, Jon Talbain, Momiji and Kagerou: I like cats better than dogs. They're less persistent and far cuter. Vs. Marisa: You DO know you can just walk in and read books at libraries, right? So, there's no real reason for you to be sneaking in to steal them. Vs. Remilia and Sakuya: Glad I found someone with enough courtesy to offer tea, at least. Vs. Meiling: Chun Li always did love to talk about Kung Fu's 4,000 years worth of power. Now, I see why. Vs. Suika and BB Hood: Who the devil would bring up children like this? I swear, I'm gonna have to have a personal interrogation of the grown-ups about proper environments! Vs. Flandre: It's okay. Don't cry. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko, Komachi and Hsien-Ko: Sorry, but I've already put up with enough from the ghosts of the past. Vs. Utsuho: Sorry, but we have regulations on nuclear devices for a reason. Vs. Nitori, Reisen, Megaman and Tron: Who would give children such dangerous means? Has the world gone mad? Vs. Alice, Patchouli and Kokoro: This is a nice collection. I hope we meet again as friends. Vs. Iku and Saki: You have your duties, I have mine. Nothing personal. Vs. Keine: You have a wonderful gift to teach others. I hope you use it well. Vs. Mokou, Yuuka, Mima, Shinki and Bass: I'm afraid I'm going to have to apprehend you for the destruction you've caused. Vs. Koishi: I wish I didn't have to forget you. I can feel how lonely you are. Vs. Shikieki: You may judge me when my time comes. I'm fine facing the sins of my past. Vs. Roll: Oh, don't worry. I know you didn't mean any harm. Vs. Zero, Hayato, Hiryu, Captain Commando and Jin: Seeing how far the future has come, I wonder if we can ever find true happiness. Vs. Vergil: Your manners are good, but you still need to learn humility, boy. Vs. Trish: I don't think I'll ever understand you wild women. Vs. Chris and Jill: The British government has its own agency for dealing with the undead, but I'll gladly give you a call if we need help. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: I'm not too familiar with superheroes, but I know they're not supposed to look like that. Vs. Arthur: You went down way too quickly. I'm suddenly embarrassed about the history of British knights. Vs. Soki: I never knew they made samurai swords that big. Vs. Ruby Heart: You...somehow I know you... Vs. Asura: To have been manipulated for so long...I understand your rage. Vs. Gene: I don't know whether to applaud you for your skills or feel sorry for your rotten luck. Vs. Firebrand: How vile. Vs. Amingo: This one reminds me of Sakura’s green friend. Vs. Date Masamune: What brute would bastardize the English language like this? Vs. Seija: I'm afraid I'm going to have to apprehend you for the destruction you've caused. Vs. Murasa: Who the bloody hell uses an anchor as a weapon? Vs. Nick: We need to move quickly. No telling when those things will arrive soon. Vs. Seiga: I will no longer be a pawn for wicked swine! Vs. Nero: Too cocky and undisciplined. Ending (Cammy is seen relaxing at Delta Red HQ.) Cammy: Phew.....Transported to an alternate dimension and then having to defeat a huge dragon....I deserve a break for this....and I think I know how.....*Whistles* (A Nekomata resembling Chen but with different hair and Clothes approaches her. Cammy scratches her ears.) Nekomata: *Purrs* Cammy: *Giggles* So cute.... Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom